Happy Birthday Harry
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry's surprise party will be the talk of the season, as his relationship with Lucius Malfoy is revealed. But wait, is there more? SLASH malemale relationship COMPLETE


Happy Birthday Harry ONE SHOT by KeikokinWarning: MPREG, FLUFF Rating: PG-13Beta Credit goes to Laney!Originally written for HarryPotterSlash challenge 

_Knock _

_knock_

Aunt Petunia stuck her horse face up to the window and peered out. Well, the young man on the doorstep didn't look dangerous, she thought as she opened the front door.

"Is Harry Potter home?" Draco Malfoy asked calmly at the Dursley's house one hot day in July.

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips. "We don't have any Harry here!"

Draco smiled and raised his wand to his lips. "Now, now I know he's here!" Petunia Dursley went pale.

Harry came out from the kitchen wiping his hands. "Draco?" he laughed. "Malfoy what are you doing here?"

**"Haven't you looked at a calendar? Don't you know what day it is!"** Draco's mouth fell open. "Hello? Happy 18th Birthday, oh brain dead one!"

Harry laughed he had been so busy with chores he'd forgotten about his birthday and the letter from Draco saying he had a surprise for him.

"OOH that's right! Get out! You're an adult get out of this house now! Go live somewhere else BOY!" Vernon yelled gleefully from behind his giraffe necked wife.

"I am SO ready to get out of here!" Harry growled. "Give me a hand then Malfoy, eh?" Nodding Draco followed Harry upstairs.

Vernon was about to yell again but Draco saluted him with his wand. He slammed the door behind Harry. "Who's the fat blob downstairs with the dead caterpillar on his lip?"

"My uncle Vernon," Harry groaned.

**"He would make a lovely corpse,"** Draco smirked heading back toward the door as Harry waved his wand packing quickly. He beamed at being able to pack magically since he was now a legal wizard. Then he heard the tone in Draco's voice.

**"We are born with our relatives at least we can choose our friends,"** Harry smiled. It had been a relief when the Malfoys switched sides and he'd been able to call his long time enemy a friend. They had spent many happy hours playing Quidditch one-on-one and found they had many things in common.

"Now," Draco looked at his fashion challenged friend. "You want him to remember how much he loves you and you're going to wear that?"

"Oh Merlin Draco are we doing the right thing? Is love really the answer? Will it solve the problems we're going to face?" Harry bit his lip.

**"If love is the answer could you please rephrase is the question?" Draco smirked.**

"Don't be a smart arse! You know damn well the all my friends are going to shit when they find out about us!" Harry replied looked with concern in the mirror.

"Gold bricks! They'll be rich! We found a way for the Weasley's to strike gold!" Draco laughed.

Harry threw his pillow at Draco who sneered picking it up with two fingers at the corner. "Eww, this isn't even 1000 count cotton!"

"You'll make someone a good wife someday," Harry laughed.

"Well at least I don't have knobbly knees!" Draco retorted sticking out his tongue.

"Oh save it for Blaise!" Harry teased. Draco raised one eyebrow. "You know you're right these clothes aren't good enough! What am I going to do?"

'I could help, if you promise to put a silencing spell on your this time room last time you stayed over it sounded like a pride of lions during mating season!" Draco taunted.

"Please I swear once I move in, silencing spells all the time!" Harry begged.

-"**That's the spirit! Now, put these on."** Draco unshrunk some clothes he'd hidden in his pocket for Harry.

"YES!" Harry changed quickly courtesy of his wand. Suddenly he was clad in black tight hip hugging leather trousers and a green silk shirt. Draco helped Harry get everything out then escorted him out to the waiting limo. Harry was going to say 'hi' to Blaise but Draco already had a tongue down his throat before Harry got the word out. Chuckling Blaise managed to wave. Harry was glad the car was magical so they could arrive at the Manor before the two had sex in front of him.

Draco and Blaise pulled themselves back together and Harry stood nervously outside the car. "Come on Potter his feelings haven't changed, you'll see."

"But what if it has, it's been two months! Where will I go? I know you said I could move in but…" Harry worried.

"Paranoid much?" Draco teased. "Give me a hand Blaise?" With a nod the two young men pushed Harry into the main foyer, down the hall toward the ballroom.

"HARRY!" called a voice to their left. Arms swept Harry right off his feet. Laughing the Weasley twins set Harry down. "What's all this about? OH Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Fred and George!" Harry beamed.

"What's going on? Why is your party here?" Ron pushed his brothers aside and glared at Harry, Draco and Blaise.

"Oh cool it Weasley," Blaise laughed. "Big surprise okay?"

"Harry James Potter, I demand to know precisely what the meaning of this HUGE party is!" Hermione tapped her foot.

"Does anyone tell you Happy Birthday?" Draco shook his head and pushed Harry into the room, with Blaise's help.

"Father, here he is!" Draco called seeing the death glares he and Arthur were giving each other standing in the middle of the room.

Lucius turned and his face lit up. In a few short strides he walked over to Harry, picked him off the floor and swept him in a circle. "Happy Birthday Harry! You look wonderful!" He gave Harry a hug and then together they turned to face the Weasley's, Hermione Granger, Hagrid, and Remus Lupin.

Remus looked amused to see Lucius had made Harry's face light up like a firework display. "Happy birthday Harry!" The Werewolf walked forward slowly, leaning on his cane and patted Harry's shoulder.

"Oh yes dear Happy birthday from both of us," Molly Weasley smiled and elbowed Arthur in the side.

"Yes, Happy Birthday Harry. Big one this year, eh?" Arthur smiled but it looked strained.

"Thanks for coming everybody. I-I've been wanting to tell you all something but I thought," Lucius cleared his throat beaming down at Harry," right, we thought this would be a good time."

"What is it Harry, dear," Molly cooed trying to keep her hands on Arthur at all times so he wouldn't start a fight.

"Err, yeah, what's going on then?" Hagrid asked, his deep voice reverberating around the room.

Harry took a deep breath, looked at Lucius who nodded and said. "Lucius and I have been seeing each other for two years now, ever since his divorce."

"WHAT?" Arthur screamed.

"B-but, but that's Lucius Malfoy that is!" Hagrid stuttered.

Hermione screamed and passed out into Ron's arms who then passed out into Fred and George who just said, "Cool!"

Remus walked passed them all. "Are you happy Harry?" Smiling brightly Harry nodded. "Then I'm happy you found each other."

"WHAT?" Arthur bellowed again, as Molly tried desperately to hold him back.

"What he means to say dear is this is such a surprise," Molly said through clenched teeth.

"Eh, you're good in bed then?" Fred or George asked; Lucius wasn't sure. Harry blushed and nodded.

Molly screamed and passed out into Arthur's arms. Remus chuckled. "Any other surprises old man?" Lucius blushed and Harry beamed. Draco sauntered over to his father with Blaise on his arm.

"Wow, care for a foursome?" the twins chorused drooling at Draco and Blaise.

"Okay," Blaise answered and Arthur fainted. Remus chuckled then cocking his head at the swaying half-giant he gestured that they all move back. The foursome quickly agreed and moved out of harms way.

"He's a bit slow give him a minute," Remus whispered into Lucius' ear. He'd suspected this for sometime and was really hoping they'd come out soon. He'd never seen Harry so happy.

"Err, you don't like girls Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"No Hagrid I prefer blokes." Harry smiled as Lucius kissed him on the cheek.

"Um, that's Draco's father," Hagrid replied.

"Yes," Harry smiled. "I'm dating Lucius Malfoy, have been for two years and I love him."

"I love you too Harry," Lucius placed a light kiss on Harry's lips.

"Err, so you and him?" Hagrid pointed between the two of them.

"Yes Hagrid," Remus added.

"Oh, I see," Hagrid laughed then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he keeled over making the whole room shake while knocking down the Weasley twins like bowling pins.

"Well then I seem to be last man standing, any other news?" Remus smiled looking quite proud of himself.

"Oh, I meant to tell you father, I'm pregnant!" Draco beamed as Blaise passed out.

Lucius laughed. "Me too!" Remus passed out, with a whimper.

"Um, cake father?" Draco chuckled.

"Don't mind if I do!" Lucius laughed, turned to Harry who was still standing with a big grin on his face, and said, "SURPRISE!"

Harry kissed Lucius passionately, and then joined the two blonds for some cake, "You know I don't think this is quite how surprise parties are done guys."

fin


End file.
